


A Dash of Success and Comfort

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone finally gets their well earned rest after the whole fiasco with Takaoka and the hired assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Success and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Set around episode 22 because my muse to write finally returned! Yay! To think I wasn't able to write anything for the whole May because my muse left me TwT

Nagisa was staring at the night sky after the whole fiasco with Takaoka when a certain redhead spoke.

“Nice~”

“Oh.” The bluenette turned and saw Karma smiling at him. His smile was mixture of fondness, relief and pride over what the short bluenette accomplished.

“Thanks.” The shorter teen mumbled shyly. Karma reached out and wiped the cuts on his cheek. He then ran his thumb down to the corners of Nagisa’s lips where he gently wiped off the blood.

“You had a pretty rough time.” The bluenette nodded in response.

“Does anything hurt?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Nagisa stepped closer to Karma and smiled at him.

“Sorry for making you worry.”

The redhead sighed and lifted his hand to pat the bluenette on the head then pulled him to his chest with an arm wrapped around the shorter teen’s waist. From his position, Nagisa heard just how fast the redhead’s heartbeat was.

“You did really well. If he had done something worse, I’d have blasted his brains out. That would’ve been fun.”

“No, that would’ve been terrible, Karma-kun.”

“I don’t care. He still hurt you and if he had hurt you more, not even our octopus teacher could’ve saved him from me.”

Nagisa hummed at that. He didn’t doubt Karma’s words even a little. He knew the redhead would’ve committed murder had he not settled the fight with Takaoka. It was a really good thing that he learned that move from Lovro-san.

A few moments later, they were being escorted via chopper back to the hotel. Almost everyone ran out of the chopper the moment it landed and went straight to where they left their classmates who were infected by the virus.

After the reunion, the chatter started about how they entered the hideout, Bitch-sensei’s audio seduction, Karasuma-sensei’s kickass battle moves, Nagisa’s cross-dressing, Chiba and Hayami’s shooting match against Gastro, Karma’s fight against Grip, the three assassins who taught them what it means to be professional assassins and finally, how Nagisa defeated Takaoka the second time around.

“Man, I’m glad you’re back, Isogai. Good you kicked ass over there.” Maehara said as he patted his childhood friend on the shoulder. He was still flushed from his high temperature because of the fever.

“I didn’t really do anything. It was Chiba, Hayami-san, Karma and Nagisa who handled the action and please drink this before you move around, Maehara.” Isogai gave his friend a couple of pills that Smog gave them, Maehara drank them dutifully then leaned his head against Isogai’s shoulder with a light nuzzle.

“You guys were awesome.” The brown-haired teen said, voice laced with sleep.

“And you’re still so clingy when sick.” The classrep mumbled fondly as he ran his fingers through soft light brown locks knowing it will lull Maehara to sleep.

“A married couple.” Fuwa said.

“I agree.” Ritsu said from the mystery novel-loving girl’s phone.

“Yeah, totally a married couple.” Okano commented while holding two glasses of water.

“You girls…” Isogai let out a sigh while said girls just gave him and the sleeping boy against his shoulder a thumbs-up.

“I’m so glad you weren’t hurt, Kataoka-san.” Kanzaki said.

“We helped each other out so it went well in the end. Here, drink this. If the assassin who gave us the virus was any less professional, I’m sure we would’ve been in great danger.” Kataoka said as she gave out pills and glasses of water to Kanzaki, Kurahashi and Sugino.

“All hail assassin professionalism!” Kurahashi cheered after she drank the antidote.

“Yeah, thank goodness for professionalism.” Sugino followed.

“Kanzaki-saaaaaan! Uwaaaaa! I’m so glad you’re going to be alright now!” Kayano sobbed on Kanzaki’s lap and the blackette patted her friend on the head while Kurahashi giggled.

“You sure did a good job of taking care of them, Takebayashi.” Terasaka complimented as he squished said male’s cheek with a fist.

“It was nothing. Okuda-san and I merely did our part.”

“That’s what’s awesome about it, ya know. Hara and Hazama look better already.” Yoshida said and the two girls nodded.

“I heard you kicked Takaoka’s butt, Nagisa. Great job!” Sugino said as he bumped his fist on Nagisa’s chest.

“It wasn’t much, really.” Nagisa waved his hands waved and forth.

“Not really he said. You were the star of the night, ain’t that right Karma?” The baseball player asked the redhead standing next to the bluenette.

“Well, Nagisa-kun’s just modest like that even when he dealt the rightful punishment on that teacher.” Karma ruffled Nagisa’s hair while Sugino chuckled.

When the adrenaline rush finally dissipated and when everyone showered and changed clothes, they all slept like logs and woke up evening of the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> The anime ended but a lot's still going on in the manga -sigh- Oh yeah, season 2 will be aired next year so we'll be seeing more of Class E!


End file.
